Sofia Vs Tyris Flare
Dragon Quest Vs Golden Axe! You may be rough and tough, but can you beat these warrior maidens of legend? Which hero-seeker of justice and peace will prevail? The Interlude The blood-curdling audio of battle rang through the thick overgrowth, branches and trees of a humid and misty rainforest; clangs of metal, grunts of pain and strain, and... the roar of a dinosaur? All of this, ringing around the green ecosystem. Through the bushes, branches and sun-touched fog of the rainforest, a ring of three neighbouring clearings, each isolated from one another by clusters of verdant trees, vivid flowers and thickets. But in each clearing, skirmishes were taking place; in one of the clearings, a squad of knights were fending off a joint-force of raiders and bandits; in another one, an amazon maiden with fiery-red hair, attired in primitive armour and riding atop a dinosaur with, strangely, no arms. The rider/mount duo were wreaking havoc upon a small army of mindless, but armed, skeletons; in the final clearing, an army of demons outnumbered that of a colourful ragtag group of fighters. While outnumbered, they held their ground and warded off the unholy attackers with might, mettle and magic. LOTS of magic. in particular, was a warrior woman with bright green hair with a scabbarded sword and buckler shield; the heroine was smiting the demons with much fervour, so much so that their ranks began to break in the face of her wrath. In the second clearing, Tyris Flare slaughtered the straggler undead; she heard the sounds of struggle all around her and, following her gut feeling, rode to the path behind her; Tyris came across the knight-criminal conflict. The knights saw her and their hearts fell in agony. But when she started to strike down the raiders, their spirits lifted and they fought back with renewed vigour, their cheers ringing for miles. Over in the third clearing, Sofia and her allies routed the demon troops, panting and sweating as the hardships of battle caught up to them. "I think we're clear...!" Alena, the tomboyish fighter, called out. "It does not seem like it..." Ragnar, a soldier of the kingdom of Burland, pointed his sword behind her. From the underbrush, the knights, now led by Tyris, emerged. "Who are they?" Alena poked one of the Burland soldiers under Ragnar's command, but he merely shrugged. "Lady Tyris! Over there!" One of the knights tapped on Tyris' leg and waved to the shabby band a distance away. "What should we do, m'lady?" The knight asked. "What shall we do?" One of Ragnar's men looked to his commander, who then looked to Sofia. "I will propose a deal to them, they do not seem to be hostile... for now." Tyris told the knight, then rode closer to the demon-slaying heroes. When she neared, Tyris tugged up on her mount's reign, making the Abrax dino roar in defiance; Sofia's group grew uneasy. "Strangers! What are your intentions here?!" The amazon yelled. "We've been isolated from the soldiers of this man, Ragnar." Alena told her. "We would welcome any and all help offered." Ragnar spoke, sheathing his sword. Tyris stared them down, making all but Sofia uneasy. Both warrior women stood their ground, Ragnar and the others began backing away as the Abrax growled. "I accept, but first you must prove to me your worthiness... in combat!" The Firewood maiden circled her prehistoric ride around, giving her and Sofia space; the Zenithian raised her shield and sword, and Tyris lifted her sword towards the sky. Their respective companions looked on in a rigid silence. The Melee GO FOR BROKE... FIGHT! (60 seconds) The Aftermath The Result Category:TOL's Restart Season Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees